The Anything Can Happen Recurrence
by sweetytweety8
Summary: This is a one-shot based on the episode "The Anything Can Happen Recurrence" (7x21) What happens after Amy goes to make up with Sheldon? Read and find out.


There was a knock on the door. Sheldon opened it and saw that it was Amy.

"Hello.", he greeted her. "I didn't expect you this evening."

"Well, I was just feeling so bad about lying to you the other night and I... wanted to make it up to you."

"And how do you propose to do that?", he asked.

Her pulse was racing. She quickly took her trench coat off. She was wearing a school uniform - red and black striped skirt with a white shirt and a tie matching her skirt. She licked her lips gazing him with longing eyes.

He looked at her from head to toe, gulped and said, "Unless you have Gravity on Blu-ray under that skirt, I don't know where you're going with this."

She rolled eyes at him. This wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Can I at least come in?"

"Yes.", he said and stepped aside.

"Let me just get my coat", she turned around, bent down seductively and picked her coat up.

"Would you like a beverage?", he asked, closing the door.

"No, Sheldon. I don't want a beverage.", she said abruptly. He sat on the couch at his spot and she sat on the chair next to him.

"Very well, then... Now, would you tell me about this preposterous outfit?", he looked at her questionably.

"I told you, I just wanted to make it up to you..."

"And what are you implying with this Catholic school girl uniform? Should I give you homework?"

 _"Leonard was right...What else should I do to seduce him?"_

"Is it hot in here or it's just me?", she said suddenly. Then she unfastened her tie, took it off her neck and undid the top button of her shirt. She looked expectantly at Sheldon.

He waited a few seconds and said, "I don't feel it, so it's just you." Amy sighed. "So, you didn't tell me how are you going to make it up to me?"

"Well, I don't have Gravity anywhere under my skirt, _"And you are welcome to check, if you want to._ _"_ but we can still watch it. Or maybe, we can watch another movie. Whatever you choose."

"And that's how you are going to make it up to me? By letting me choose a movie that we can watch together?"

"Then what do you suggest?", she asked him.

"Umm, let me think.", he said stroking his chin. She waited patiently a few minutes but he was still thinking. And she couldn't wait him anymore.

"We can play Dungeons and Dragons", she suggested.

"Oooh, good idea. I am in. Let me just call Raj and Howard, you go and call Leonard. He is at Penny's.

"No. Sheldon, I want to play alone with you. Just the two of us.", she explained.

"Oh, then I'm out.", he said quickly. "Any other suggestions?"

She sighed and then she said, "We can play Doctor." She winked at him.

"I am not falling for that again. What else?"

Amy thought for a moment and suggested, "I can give you a massage."

"I'd like to respond that sarcastically: Yes, I relish the thought of you covering my body with oil and rubbing it."

"But I am your girlfriend, Sheldon. And I just wish you'd be more comfortable around me.", she sighed, looking disappointed. "Why don't you feel comfortable around me?", she asked abruptly.

"I do. But it still sounds like a lot of unnecessary- "

"Then what the hell do you want, Sheldon?", she asked angrily, interrupting him. He started to think again.

"Final offer: We have coitus." _"Please, say yes."_

"Oh, boy. Here you go again... Amy, you have to be patient. For now, just keep it in your skirt."

"I've been nothing but patient with you, Sheldon. You don't know what it feels like to feel completely frustrated, to have a desire built up and be denied any opportunity for release."

"I am sorry you feel that way."

"Never mind", she said. She thought of another way to get what she wanted. "Ok, here is the truth, Sheldon. I came here to make it up to you but I don't know why I bothered. I don't even feel bad about lying to you."

"You don't?", he asked, looking surprised.

"Yes. And I would totally understand if you want to punish me.", she said trying hard not to smirk.

"You would?"

"Well, I've been a very bad girl and I deserve to be punished.", she bit her bottom lip, suppressing her smirk.

"And what form of penalty should I proceed to discourage this type of behavior in the future.?"

"You can spank me. Like the last time", she smiled, remembering the last time he spanked her.

"This obviously didn't do the trick. So I suppose it should be something more harsh."

"You can spank me harder."

"No, Amy. It should be something...", he stared talking but she wasn't listening. She was thinking what to do. One last attempt to seduce him. She immediately thought of something. _"Should I do it? What the hell. I have to be more persistent with him."_

Suddenly, she got up and straddled him on the couch. He stop talking immediately. There was a look of surprise on his face. And before he could say anything she started kissing him passionately on the mouth. At first, she started by kissing him slowly on the lips. After a moment, his lips parted and her tongue gently probed his waiting mouth. She picked up the pace, kissing his soft lips for minutes. Then she had to stop so she could take a breath. She was breathing hard, looking into Sheldon's eyes.

"Why did you stop?", he said, gazing into her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. _"Sheldon wants me to kiss him"_ She didn't need another word. She immediately started kissing him again. While kissing him, she started slowly moving her hips back and forth against his. She was so aroused, her groins were on fire.

"Oh, dear Lord!", Sheldon moaned. "Amy, I've never felt this way before."

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. Right here and right now. And he wanted her too. His arousal was a proof of that. So she took his shirt off and started unbuttoning hers, never breaking contact with him.

While she was taking her shirt off he said, "Let's go to my room."

Amy quickly got up, took his hand in hers and went to his room. They sat on the edge of the bed and started making out again. After a few minutes, she broke the contact and asked, "Sheldon, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I am sure.", he said and started to take his clothes off.

Amy quickly took her shoes and socks off. And then she took her panties off as well. Knowing that Sheldon would usually start folding his clothes, she got up and started kissing him immediately after he took his pants off. Her hands were on his bare shoulders, caressing his neck while kissing his lips. And his hands were on her waist, slowly moving down to her buttocks.

He lay down on the bed and she moved on top, straddling him. Then she started kissing him. First, she kissed his neck, slowly moving down to his bare chest. Her kisses were soft, passionate, deliberate. Her lips were kissing every inch of his naked body.

"Oooh.. Amy", he was moaning her name. He was gently caressing her hair. Then he reached down her back and undid her bra. He took it off and just drop it on the floor. She was watching him intently. He gently traced his fingers over her breasts and she gasped. He continued by running his thumb lightly over her nipples.

"Oh, my. Sheldon.", she moaned. He was touching and teasing her breasts until her body was writhing with desire. Then she took his briefs off and he penetrated into her. She was moving real slow, savouring every moment. Then they picked up the pace and moved rhythmically until they both reached their explosive release at the same time.

After several minutes of panting, Amy got up from the bed and started getting dressed. Sheldon started getting dressed in his pajamas as well.

"I have to go", Amy said to him.

"No. Don't go.", he said and looked at her. She came back in bed, where Sheldon was already lying.

"You want me to stay all night?", she asked hopefully.

"Yes.", he replied.

"What about Leonard? He might see us in the morning"

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out", he said. She came closer to him and hugged him. And they fell asleep in each other's embrace.


End file.
